Bella is depressed
by BellaSwanDepressed
Summary: Bella is depressed scene Edward left. She into drug, self-harm but can someone pull her out of that deep hole and can she be happy without Edward. But she also gets attack by ? Bella/Jake Bella/Paul I do NOT OWN TWILIGHT :( CHAPTER 2 IS ON MY POFLIE
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Chapter 1 – the day he left (new moon)

My name is Isabella Marie Swan (but I like to be called Bella)

Edward told me he didn't love me anymore and him and his family are moving away. And then he left.

3 week Later

I am so angry a him, I cant even say his name. I stay in my room most of the time the only reason I go out of my room is to cook dinner for Charlie and go to school.

I also have found away to make myself feel numb.

I don't eat anymore, and so I don't feel my hunger I like to cut myself and burn myself. I know you must think I am so dumb for doing it and I know but it make me feel amazing! Not going to stop anytime soon.

Today is Thursday and I HATE THURDAYS because told me he didn't love me on a Thursday.

I have just finish crying and was walking to class but Josh called me over so I went over to see what he wants. But he just told me I looked like shit and was seeing if I wanted a hit.

And said why not. When I took my first smoke of weed, Sarah, Paul, Rachael, Jay came over to smoke with us.

And that when I had my first ever drug.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-hard life

I am now 46 kilos I was 55. I have lost 9 kilos in a matter of 4 weeks. But I am still fat I want to be 40kg I am 6 kg over weight.

Today I decide to go for a walk in the woods to burn more carloies and I knew Charlie wouldn't let me go so I wrote a not saying I am going to Angela's, Charlie didn't like my new friends he thinks they are a bad influents but he likes Angela.

So I decide to go, the woods in the only I feel like happy sort of. I got need Edward and I . I got the and Laurent was there. I didn't know what to do. I just froze, I couldn't scream I couldn't find my voice. I just froze he told me I was going to die and he was going to drink a of my blood. In a way I was happy because I was going to die I wanted this for a long time. And out nowhere this fucking giant ass dog tackles him and bit him in the neck and rip his head off. But when the dog did that. Giant fucking dog jump in the air the pal touch my face and rip through my skin near my eye till my chin with 5 deep lines. It was so painful it was there I found my voice I scream bloody murder and every fucking crus word under the sun. But then I fell into this black tunnel. And then I heard couple of male voices. One was saying I am so so so sorry.(Paul) The other said BELLA WAKE UP! NOW I knew that was Jake (Jake) I try to say something but it just came out with a scream of pain. I open my to Sam putting purser on it. Then he said we are going to take you to the hospital. And then meet my eyes to Paul we scared at each other forever it felt like. But he just said SHIT! That snapped me back into the pain I was feeling scream again but that made it hurt more because I open my mouth so I decide to close my mouth eye scream. Jake try to calm me by saying it going to be okay and humming something to me. I told him to shut the fuck up!

I think I feel asleep or something because before I new it I was in someone car. Sam was driving and yelling KEEP HER AWAKE. I was loosing a lot blood. Jake was telling me to wake up I couldn't my eyes were to heavy.

BELLA SWAN WAKE UP KNOW! (JAKE)

SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW JACOB BLACK! (BELLA)

I heard chucking for half of second then stop because I scream again.

It going to be okay said a husky voice I automatically stop screaming and listen to that beautiful voice .

I look around to see who it was it was Paul

You need to keep talking to her she only listening to you (Sam)

I am listening to you to gosh am not deaf! ( Bella)

Everyone chucked for a moment

You need to stop babe your loosing to much blood (Paul)

I agreed

I was so tired my eye were getting to heavy so I let them take over.

I could hear everything Paul keep telling me to open my eye he sounded in pain. I tired to open my eye but they were to heavy but I mange to open one eye and then Sam told me to say it was a bear attack and he would explain everything later. I just nodded in agreement because the was vampire there and if I say that they would put me in a crazy house.


End file.
